Near field communication (NFC) allows devices to establish contactless communication by a near field communication interaction such as “tapping” or “waving” the devices together, bringing the devices into close proximity (within a few centimeters). Communication is via inductive coupling of a magnetic field between a first NFC device and a second NFC device. NFC-enabled devices have become increasingly popular due to their convenience and ease of use, particularly with portable devices such as mobile phones and smartcards. NFC technology has been utilized in many day-to-day transactions including e-ticketing, financial exchanges, and media content distribution.